


Such pretty wings.

by Gay_Means_Happy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abuse, Angel Ben Hansom, Angel Bill Denbrough, Angel Mike Hanlon, Angel Richie Tozier, Angel Stanley Uris, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Dark subjects, Demon Beverly Marsh, Demon Connor Bowers, Demon Eddie Kasbrak, Demons and Angels, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie loves Richie, Forbidden Love, Gay Eddie Kasbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gross comments, Grown up losers, IT - Freeform, It Chapter Two, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie loves Eddie, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Talks of rape/noncon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Unfair system, Violence, adult reddie, it movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Means_Happy/pseuds/Gay_Means_Happy
Summary: Richie loves Eddie and Eddie loves Richie. If it wasn’t for the fact that Richie was a angelic being and Eddie was a monster they could have had a very happy life together.Or: Richie and Eddie are secretly in a relationship because Angels and Demons are not allowed to love eachother so when the demons find out about Richie they have to send a message. Demons don’t love Angels for a reason.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Such pretty wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll put the triggers at the bottom of each page in the notes. Scroll down if you want to read them, they will probably contain spoilers. There isn’t any triggers in the first chapter.

“E-Ed’s...~“ Richie moaned softly as Eddie delivered a gentle thrust into him, his eyes full of lust but also dripping with love like every thrust he made was showing Richie how much he loved him. How much he cared about him, it didn’t matter how rough they got in the bedroom Eddie would always hold him and stroke his hair as he told him he did a great job because Eddie loved Richie. And Richie loved Eddie.  
And it was as simple as that. Although it wasn’t because Richie had perfectly white wings that were soft to the touch and made Eddies hands itch to run his fingers through the fluffy feathers while Eddie had long curves horns that Richie loved to throw hoops onto to irate his partner.

They were from different worlds but they made it work, Eddie would lock all his doors but one on his balcony which richie would carefully slip through with the most excitedly soft smile on his lips. It was dangerous, they knew this. If Richie was to be caught in this world with Eddie he could be banished from heaven and handed over to the Demons as a play toy because as much as Heaven claimed to be perfect it was just as corrupted as Hell. Eddie probably wouldn’t have as bad of consequences because he was a demon, he could claim that he had just been leading Richie on to trap him. This was the deal they had reluctantly made, if they were caught Eddie would continue to live his life and Richie would take his punishment with pride although Eddie knew deep down that if that time came, he was going to sink with Richie. 

When the sun started to rise and lit up Eddies room with a soft glow he carefully untangled himself from Richie’s sleeping form and crept across the room to collect his clothes, a form fitting suit that costed way too much and slipped it on. Eddie couldn’t help but gaze at Richie’s peaceful face for a few moments, he was pale, much paler than Eddie as Eddie was slightly tanned. He loved seeing the contrast of their skin when he pressed his hand against Richie’s pale thigh. Richie was littered with soft freckles across his cheeks and nose, shoulders and thighs with Eddies favourites being speckled over his hips, inner thighs and chest. He placed a gentle kiss on the males forehead and reluctantly pushed himself off of the ground. 

Eddie took long steps towards his balcony and slid open the door, he stretched his arms back which made his spine crack in multiple places as he was getting old. Eddie cracked his knuckles even though he knew it heightened his likely hood of getting a bone based disease and sighed. He let his almost bat like wings spread out in the air, stretching them out with a content smile. Demons and angles could conceal their wings but if they did it for too long it would quickly become uncomfortable and it was unhealthy to do it for over a day. Eddie always loved Richie’s wings but Richie claimed that Eddies darker more pointy wings were a breath of fresh air and he loved to admire them which made Eddie blush all kinds of colours. 

Eddie steadily stepped up onto the railing and before he knew it he was plummeting through the thick air of sin, his once neat hair seizing around on his face but Eddie couldn’t care less as he just relaxed into the feeling of the warm morning air cutting across his olive skin. Right before he hit the ground he spread his wings and was suddenly souring through the red tinted sky. Eddie liked to go out for a fly after he slept with Richie, of course he wanted to stay and hold Richie until he woke up but anxiety got the best of him sometimes and he would always fear what would happen if they had been caught that night. What the demons would do to his pure love and how they would hurt him beyond repair. And sometimes Eddie just needed some fresh air, well as fresh as it could get in Hell. 

Eddie breathed in the ‘refreshing’ air as he let those scary thoughts leak out of his brain and into the clouds of.. what ever those clouds were he probably didn’t want to inhale them. He couldn’t stay out for long as he wanted to get back before Richie woke. Richie was a very physical person and he’d get worried that Eddie had left or as Richie has dubbed it ‘came and went’ while he was asleep. Eddie didn’t want to distress Richie so he turned a corner and started making his way back to the building.


End file.
